


This Beast Inside

by LittleRedFlowers



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, soul animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFlowers/pseuds/LittleRedFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Akihito met his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So my exams are coming and instead of studying, I decided to write something.
> 
> The idea of soul animals being a thing has been stuck in my head a long time now, ever since I read this Sterek fanfic. Hence, I decided to write one for Finder Series.
> 
> English is not my native language. If there are any mistakes, please do inform me! [This is an unbeta story.]

Soul animals. They are a _thing_ , an actual legitimate thing. Nobody knows how it came about or where it came about, but everyone knows what soul animals are for. Soul animals are basically the animal part of you. If you’re cunning, mischievous and witty? Your soul animal would represent just that. Another reason why soul animals exist is to help you find your other half, your soulmate, the apple to your pie. These soul animals have some sort of instinct to guide you to your soulmate when the both of you are near enough to one another.

… Which is exactly what happened to Akihito.

The day started out just fine. Akihito had woken up earlier than usual so he was not late to reach the newspaper office. He had gotten breakfast, fed his soul animal and he even managed to shower! The day was going great!

His supervisor gave him a tip about a meeting happening between a big crime lord and the finance minister tonight, at an abandon warehouse near the edge of the city. As long as his supervisor gave him that note, his soul animal started to purr and get restless.

“What is wrong with you today, Hiroki?” Akihito scratch the top of his soul animal’s head.

Akihito’s soul name is a Somali cat. The cat appeared when he was just one year old. His mother likes to tell him the story of the time when his soul animal appeared. She told him so many times, he could quote you the entire story by now.

_During Akihito’s first birthday, he was lying in his crib when it happened. A bright light formed in the centre of his chest as Akihito whined and cried for his parents. His arms stretched out to reach for his mother that was hovering by the crib. The light manifested for just a few seconds before it faded, leaving behind a small little silver kitten, lying on top of the baby._

_“A Somali cat. They say that Somali cats are mischievous, lively, intelligent. Looks like we’re gotten ourselves a handful, honey.” His mother would tell his father that._

While Hiroki was normally really playful, this behaviour of purring and constant attention seeking was weird even for the silver cat.

“Are you sick, Hiroki?” Akihito carried his soul animal in his arms. His voice laced with concern as he check his soul animal for any possible signs of injury.

The cat meowed at him and batted its paw against the blonde boy’s face. The cat meowed again as if trying to convey a message.

“Oooookay, I don’t know what’s up with you but okay. We’ve got a job tonight, buddy! We better get going and get ourselves ready.”

The Somali cat meowed and made its way up to Akihito’s shoulder.

* * *

 

The warehouse was dusty, it smelt like rain and _ew, what is that smell? Vomit?!_ This wasn’t exactly the place Akihito would expect big time crime lord and ministers to meet but then again, they were doing illegal businesses.

Anyway, Akihito had put a collar on Hiroki that was equipped with a camera small enough to go undetected.

“Hiroki, if you manage to get good shots today, you’ll get to eat fresh raw salmon!” Akihito took the front paws of his soul animal in his hands and spoke with a serious expression on his face. The expression was so serious, it’s almost funny.

Hiroki meowed and moved away from Akihito.

Akihito was hiding on top of the many wooden crates piled up at the corner of the warehouse while Hiroki rested on top of him. With all the equipment that they would need for the day’s stakeout, all that was left was for their target to come.

 Fortunately for them, after four hours of doing nothing, talking to animals and playing lame games on Akihito’s smartphone, they finally heard a car driving towards the warehouse.

“Finally. They were suppose to meet two hours ago! These damn politicians!” Akihito grumbled as he got into position. He was laying on his stomach, on top of the massive piles of wooden crates. His camera in his hands and his soul animal on to-

_Oh shit._

“Hiroki!” Akihito hissed.

While Akihito understands that your soul animal represents who you are, at this moment, he doubted it so hard. He might be mischievous and playful but he certainly wasn’t crazy!

“Hiroki, come back here!” Akihito stared at the cat who was gracefully making its way down the wooden crates and stopped a few feet away from the car. Hiroki perched on the wooden crate and waited.

A black limousine drove up towards the middle of the warehouse and stopped. The passenger door opened and a bespectacled man stepped out, followed by a gorgeous Doberman Pinscher. What’s interesting is that Hiroki didn’t hiss and slink away from the scene, in fact, it made the cat crawl forward.

The bespectacled man moved to the backseat door and opened it. Who or what came out first surprised Akihito. What happened next nearly gave the poor blonde a heart attack.

A black panther leaped off the seat and landed on the ground with grace that would make ballerinas weep. The moment its feet landed on the ground, its head turned towards Hiroki’s direction so fast, you’ll be surprised that the animal didn’t receive a whiplash.

The moment the panther’s head turned, Hiroki jumped off the wooden crates that it was resting on and raced towards the panther.

Akihito could only stare in stupefied horror as he watch his soul animal get all snugly with someone else’s soul animal. _Does that mean whoever the panther belongs to is my soulmate?_ The thought of meeting his soulmate under such circumstances made Akihito nauseous. He was a criminal photographer after all.

Hiroki was pinned down by the panther’s large paws and groomed by its large tongue. The cat was laying on its back, paws batting against the panther’s nose as they continued to socialise with their other half, oblivious to the cat’s human counterpart’s stress.

A deep chuckle resonated through the empty warehouse. The voice was deep and honey-smooth. It sent tingles down Akihito’s spine as he lift his camera to zoom in on the owner of that voice, the human counterpart of the panther.

Akihito let out a soft gasp as he stared at the man through his viewfinder who happened to be staring right back at him with a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

“Damnit.” Akihito cussed softly.

At the bottom of the mountain of wooden crates he was hiding on top of came a loud bark. Akihito looked down to see the Doberman Pinscher standing beside a light brown, almost blonde, Grizzly Bear and a _huge_ blonde guy with a hideous buzz cut.

The huge blondie gave the Grizzly Bear a pat on the back and Akihito’s eyes widen. The Grizzly bear was attempting to climb up the mountain of wooden crates which wouldn’t hold their weight. _That blonde hair must be natural._ Akihito thought unhappily and that was coming from _him_ , considering how his hair color was also natural.

The crates shake under the combined of Akihito and the bear.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake! I’ll come down, you brute!” Akihito snapped. He pulled his bag closer to him, peering over the crate and watch the bear go back down.

Meanwhile, while Akihito fights his battle with the three musketeers, Hiroki has become very well acquainted with the panther and the man himself. Hiroki climbed onto the man’s shoulder, licking its paw and touching his forehead. The man chuckled and scratch the cat behind its ear while the panther lies by his feet and waits to the cat’s human counterpart to come. They would go and get him themselves, but hey, when you’re the boss, you have subordinates to do that.

When Akihito _finally_ felt safe enough to climb down, after he was very sure that the bear, the man and the dog aren’t going to maim him and tear him into shreds of being there, he was immediately pushed towards the direction where his soul animal lying in the arms of the man he was sent to capture on film. Well, it’s not like he would refuse to go there.

The pull towards his soulmate was so strong, he felt so overwhelmed. The feeling of rightness, belonging and _mine_ punched him so hard in the guts, he almost fell over. Akihito reached out a hand and grab his sleeve. The man’s hand came up and rested upon his cheek. It felt like home. It felt like he finally found that missing puzzle piece.

“Hello there, my little kitten.” Oh _damn_ , that voice is going to be the source of many masturbatory dreams.  

“H-hi?”

Forget about the scoop, forget about the politician. Right now, at this moment, this way all that matters. Akihito found his soulmate, the person he is going to spend his entire life with. The one that completes him.

“What is your name, young one?”

“Takaba Akihito.”

The man smiled, his thumb caressing his cheek. The panther came forward and moved its head under Akihito’s palm. Its inky black fur was softer than expected.

“A fitting name for a bright soul.”

The man then leaned forward, his lips barely touching Akihito’s ear as he whispered his name.

“Asami Ryuichi.”

 


	2. Asami's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I’ve been away for a really long time due to personal reasons that I ask for your understanding. I received something last night that states that perhaps I’m ignoring all your requests, that I left or I lost interest. I can reassure you that is not the case. This story is meant to be a one-shot and I do not have any ideas on how I can continue it. To the people who gave me their patience and understanding, thank you very much.
> 
> Should you have any problems, requests or questions with my writing, feel free to DM me and I will respond to you accordingly.
> 
> Here is the sequel y’all have been asking for. This is The Beast Inside, Asami’s Point of View.

 

A person’s soul animal manifests when they turn one and they’re around to guide you to your soulmate. Or at least, that’s what they’re suppose to do.

Ever since Asami was five years old, he was taught about soulmates, soul animals and the whole fiasco about it. Everyone around him was starting to meet their soulmates (yes, that young) and Asami was slowly becoming one of the only few left to have yet to meet his soulmate.

Now, back to the whole ‘soul animals are here to guide you’ thing. Asami’s soul animal is a black panther. A fierce and independent creature that is feared by many. And to be honest, the panther doesn’t do anything but lay around and growl. _Was there something around with his soul animal?_ He was sure he wasn’t taught anything about soul animals _not_ doing their jobs!

Asami had pouted, had cried and screamed about his concerns to his parents, his friends, his teachers and basically anyone who would stop to listen to a five years old child. His soul animal, which he named Takeshi, would just continue to lay on the soft blankets provided and bask in the sunlight filtering through Asami’s windows.

On a particular day during the year Asami turned 13, his soul animal was noticeably excited. Prancing around with its tail swishing. Asami couldn’t help but wonder it meant anything. _Could it be? His soulmate was_ finally _born?_ He was 13 and he still hasn’t met his soul mate, whatever age gap he has with his soulmate was so rare, it’s practically unheard of as soulmates usually are just a few years apart.

* * *

Asami was now 35 years old. He was businessman (both legally and illegally). His soul animal have grown so much over the years. Takeshi had grown to be as tall as Asami’s hips, with black fur that glisten under the sunlight and teeth so sharp, they always make Asami’s ‘clients’ give in to his conditions.

He was 35 years old and he still hasn’t met his soulmate. Takeshi had shown no interest in it and hence, Asami had reluctantly accepted the fact that he probably was never going to find his soulmate.

Today, he was going to meet with this shady politician who wants to rise to the top of the food chain in the underground business. The politician, while not having anything much to offer Asami, wanted an in on the underground business. What makes him think that he’s qualified for it, Asami will never know. What he _does_ know is that with this politician on his side, it makes doing legal (and illegal) business much easier considering he was one of the top politicians in the nation.

That aside, the most interesting part of the day was how Takeshi have been acting the whole day. The panther was restless, pacing around and growling at anyone who would go near Asami. He had been particularly aggressive towards Kirishima and Suoh, causing their soul animals to be on guard and looking ready to attack Takeshi. If Asami hadn’t threaten to lock the panther in the bathroom, he has no doubt that the stare down would have ended in a fight.

Takeshi got more agitated, more aggressive and restless when the meeting time with the politician became nearer (he would have worried about the politician being his soulmate, given Takeshi’s behaviour, but he remembers attending the politician’s wedding). When the limousine came to a stop and Asami had stepped out with Takeshi following closely behind, he was surprise to find his soul animal and him attacked by a silver-furred cat.

The cat seemingly came out of nowhere, meowed loudly at his direction before heading to his soul animal. Takeshi was laying down by his feet, paws in front of him and the cat was between it with its back against the floor, little fur bully facing up. _Was this his soulmate’s soul animal?_ It would make sense seeing how Takeshi is interacting with it. That would mean his soulmate is near… but _where?_

Asami turned his gaze towards the direction where the cat seem to have come from and spotted a bright mop of blonde hair. He smirked as he signalled Suoh to go get his soulmate. It was a real treat to watch the huge grizzly bear climb up the crates.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake! I’ll come down, you brute!” He could hear his soulmate’s irritated tone. His soulmate was clearly a feisty one, and maybe a little dumb (since he snapped back at a bear).

The cat (Somali cat, his brain supplied) had climbed up onto his shoulder, licking its paw and tapping on his forehead. Takeshi was by his feet, one paw over his shoe while the other on the floor. Asami chuckled and scratch behind the cat’s ear while waiting for his soulmate to come to him. He could go get the blonde himself but he was the boss and so, he doesn’t.

His soulmate made his way towards him, coming closer towards him. From what Asami can see, his soulmate was a complete beauty. Blonde hair and slightly tanned skin, wearing ripped jeans and dirty sneakers while carrying a camera bag. The small frown on his face loosen up the closer he got to Asami.

The pulling sensation was so strong, it almost made him feel lightheaded. The feeling of completeness, rightness, of mine was so strong, so light. The insane wash of happiness that over him the moment he touched his soulmate made his knees weak. The blonde male grab at his sleeves, Asami’s hand touching his cheek, the other laying on his hips. It felt like the entire world faded away, like time had stopped.

“Hello there, my little kitten.” He could feel his soulmate shiver under his touch.

With a flushed face, he replied. “H-hi?”

The politician was left forgotten, the meeting can be rescheduled, the deal can be negotiated at a later notice. This moment was what he have been waiting for ever since he was five years old. This moment was all that matters, and the person in front of him is the only one that matters. This was his soulmate, the one he was going to spend his life with.

Looking at the young blonde, it made the wait worth it. He was beautiful, he was everything Asami have ever wanted and more.

“What is your name, young one?”

“Takaba Akihito.” Asami smiled.

_Bright._ A fitting name for this lovely man in front of him. Everything about him screams bright. He was going to be Asami’s beacon of light in a life that is as dark as night.

Asami caressed Akihito’s cheek with his thumb. The cat was now sitting by his feet, his soul animal had made its way to Akihito, shoving its head under Akihito’s palm.

That was Takeshi’s way of saying ‘this one is ours’.

Asami’s attention returned to his soulmate.

“A fitting name for a bright soul.”

He then leaned forward, lips barely brushing against Akihito’s ears.

“Asami Ryuichi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
